My Endless Love
by kitoyisme
Summary: Love not bound by time, is that even possible? Separated by death and time, will love still find a way? Thrill Pair.
1. Drama Experiment

**_My Endless Love_**

**

* * *

**

hey guys!! Am I so happy that first sem's over!! finally!! I can rest my head... :D hahahha... :D

anyways... I'm trying out a new genre of writing... :D hehe... 'cuz, you see... we have a literature class that covers different genre of writting: Poem, Short Stories, and Dramas... well... dramas are quite amazing... so I'm trying it out to see if I can write a good one... :D (Is it even acceptable here in fanfiction?? heheh...) Do please comment if this is good or not... :D

anyways... please do send a review... comment on the style... :D I want feedback... ;D

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own PoT...**

* * *

**_Act 1_**

**Scene 1**

_Manchuria, China. Scene is set on the Japanese Military Advancement to Manchuria. Japanese troops and armoured vehicles are running to one direction, shooting at Chinese men. Ryoma and Syusuke enter. They take cover on a huge rock. Ryoma jumps forward and takes cover on concrete debris._

Syusuke: Ryoma! Stay here!

_Syusuke jumps forward to Ryoma's debris._

Syusuke: Just stay here, Ryoma.

Ryoma: No, Syu. We have orders to attack.

Syusuke: Let them carry out that order. We'll provide back-up for them from a distance.

Ryoma: No, Syu! We're here for a war, and I intend to fight that war.

Syusuke: Why are you so hard-headed?! We can still fight that war if we'll keep a safe distance!

Ryoma: That's just cowardice, Syu! I'm not afraid to die!

Syusuke: Don't be so selfish, Ryoma! You might not be afraid to get yourself killed, but I am! I am afraid! I'm afraid that I might lose you because of this damn war! I'm afraid that I'll live another day knowing that I could've prevented you from dying! Why can't you just understand that?!

Ryoma: I understand that, Syu! But I couldn't just stay here while my colleagues are being killed in the front line! No, Syu, I can't do that!

Syusuke: Then at least fight this war with me by your side all the time!

Ryoma: Ok, Syu. Let's do that.

_Together, they ran forward to where the heat of the battle is._

* * *

**Scene 2**

_Scene is located deeper into Manchuria. Japanese soldiers run forward to the Chinese resistance force. Syusuke and Ryoma enter the scene and shoots from behind huge concrete debris. _

Syusuke: COVER!

_The two and other Japanese soldiers took cover. A hand grenade exploded nearby the three's position. Other Japanese soldiers near to the grenade jumps and lay dead. The rest continue to attack behind their covers. Ryoma gets hit with a bullet on the right arm._

Ryoma: SHIT! Syusuke, I'm hit!

Syusuke: What?! Show it to me!

_Ryoma rolls around. Syusuke tears a part of his uniform and placed it as compress on Ryoma's wound. He gets a bandage from a kit on his belt and bandaged the wound with the compress._

Syusuke: That should be okay, Ryoma. The wound wasn't really big. Just stay here, I'll do the fighting for you.

Ryoma: I can still fire a gun, Syu…

Syusuke: But you're wounded. If you'll move too much, that wound would eventually open up.

Ryoma: But –

Syusuke: No more buts, Ryoma. That's enough. You'll stay here, just as I have told you to!

_Syusuke continues to fire from his post._

Ryoma: I'm sorry, Syu…

Syusuke: We should've stayed at the safe zone earlier when we still had the chance. Now look at us. You're wounded and I'm shooting while a carcass lies right in front of me. Why couldn't you just listen to me before?

Ryoma: I'm really sorry, Syu…

Syusuke: (Sigh) It's okay, Ryoma. We're here, and we couldn't change that fact, now can we?

Ryoma: So, do you forgive me?

Syusuke: I forgive you, Ryoma, because I love you.

Ryoma: Thank you, Syusuke. I love you, too, with all my heart.

Syusuke: We'll both survive this war, Ryoma. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe.

_Silence. Syusuke continued to shoot at Chinese men._

Syusuke: Ryoma, I'm out of ammo. Do you have a magazine there?

Ryoma: I'm all out, Syu.

Syusuke: Okay. I guess I'll have to get that dead person's gun.

Ryoma: Just be careful, Syu…

_Syusuke dive in to the nearby soldier and grabbed the gun.He dive to Ryoma's direction, but was hit by a bullet in mid-air. He landed on the debris that Ryoma took cover._

Ryoma: SYUSUKE!

_Ryoma grabbed Syusuke's head and gently placed it on his lap._

Ryoma: SYU! SYU! SYU! DON'T DIE AT ME RIGHT NOW! NO! DON'T DIE, SYU!

Syusuke: (_Coughing_) Ryoma…

Ryoma: No, Syu! Don't die! Remember your promise! We'll both survive this war!

Syusuke: I guess I can't fulfill my end of the promise now, Ryoma…

Ryoma: No, Syu! Please! Be strong! Don't leave me alone!

Syusuke: (_Smile_) I'll always be there for you, Ryoma. That's a promise.

Ryoma: Syu! Don't leave me!

Syusuke: I love you, Ryoma. I love you more than I have loved anyone before. I love you…

Ryoma: Syu! (_Cry_)

Syusuke: Good-bye, Ryoma…

Ryoma: SYUSUKE!!

_Ryoma hugged Syusuke's deceased body tightly. Everything stay still. Lights dim out. Spotlight fixed at the two. Sound of gunshot and Ryoma fell dead._

* * *

obviously, that's not finished yet... I'll have to get the feedbacks... If the feedbacks reflect a good outcome... then I'll continue this style... if not... I'll rewrite it... and continue with the traditional style of writing... :D

of course... I'm not gonna delete this... If feedbacks are negative... I'll just append... :D

that's all.. :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	2. Prologue

**My Endless **

* * *

Gud day to all!! Yeah... I know... the experiment was a disaster!! :D hahaha... :D reviewers were so against drama-style of writing!! :D hahaha... :D but nonetheless, I'm keeping it for others to see... :D hehe... :D

so... because of the negative reviews on the previous post... I'm returning back to the traditional fiction writing style... :D hehe... :D It'll be much easier for all of you... :D hehe... :D

Reading is good... Reviewing after reading is even better... :D

**Disclaimer: nope... don't own PoT... nope...**

* * *

**Prologue**

Birds flutter high above the heavens, flying towards the safety of the mountains. Little rodents eerily scurry towards the same direction as though mice terminators were on their tails. Gradually, the song of nature faded away, leaving the feeble but busy chattering of Chinese men, young and old.

But a few minutes later, the peace and prosperity of that city was stirred mightily by outside force far greater than their own. On the horizon, citizens witness Armageddon staring at them savagely. Innumerable battleships carrying the flag of the red sun mercilessly shell the city at strategically correct places. Instantly, the city's defences crippled.

After shelling the city, Japanese cargo ships began picking up the speed to the city's harbour. Once arrived, Japanese soldiers scurried out of the huge ships and raided the city mightily scarred by the inexplicable shelling earlier. Among those Japanese soldiers were Fuji Syusuke, a rich stock broker on Tokyo who only joined the war because of his partner, and Echizen Ryoma, an Imperial Soldier and Fuji's fiancé. Together with the other Japanese soldiers, they ran to the front.

They used the scattered concrete debris as their shield against the little resistance from Chinese martyrs. Basically, Fuji wouldn't allow Ryoma to move forward without him, but the small man was just a stubborn fiancé.

"Ryoma! Stay here!" Fuji shouted as Ryoma once again, jumped forward to other concrete debris. He followed instantly. "Just stay here, Ryoma."

"No, Syu." Ryoma strongly replied. "We have orders to attack." He shifted to a shooting stance and started firing his weapon.

"Let the others carry out that order. I know they can manage it." Fuji breathily said. "We'll provide back-up from a safe distance."

"No, Syu!" Ryoma said in a strong manner. "We're here for a war, and I intend to fight that war!"

"Why are you so stubborn?! We can still fight the war far away from the front!" Fuji said, rather irritated and angered.

"That's just cowardice, Syu! I'm not afraid to die!" Ryoma fired back.

"Don't be so selfish, Ryoma!" Fuji blurted out angrily. "You might not be afraid to get yourself killed, but I am! I am afraid!" Fuji shouted as a tear escaped his eyes. "I'm afraid that I might lose you because of this damn war! I'm afraid that I'll live another day knowing that I could've prevented you from dying! Why can't you just understand that?!" Fuji wiped out the tear and just stared at Ryoma's golden eyes.

"I understand that, Syu!" Ryoma said soothingly as he reached for Fuji's hand. He spent a long time squeezing the hand tightly. "But I couldn't just stay here while my colleagues are being killed in the front line. No, Syu, I can't do that." He said in a calm and serene voice, despite the harsh sound of gunshots and explosions.

Fuji sighed at the stubbornness of his fiancé. "If I really can't talk you out of it, then at least fight this war beside me at all times. And that means no jumping forward with my prior notice." Fuji stated bluntly and pressingly.

"Ok." Ryoma simply replied. "Let's do that." And together, they fought forward.

Together, they fought their way farther inland, until the Chinese resistance was stronger and more concentrated. Grenades exploded nearby. Death cries sounded closely. The Chinese men wouldn't give this city easily.

A few moments of shooting at enemies, Ryoma's less dominant hand got hit. "SHIT! Syusuke, I'm hit!" He said in a cursing manner.

"What?! Show it to me!" Fuji frantically demanded. Ryoma followed Fuji's demands and showed his injured arm to him. Fuji then quickly inspected the injury before applying the right first aid method on it. "That should be okay, Ryoma." Fuji said while knotting the bandages together, obviously not happy. "The wound wasn't really big. Just stay here, I'll do the fighting for you."

"I can still fire a gun, Syu…" Ryoma said, picking his firearm with his dominant hand.

"No. You're wounded. Moving too much would just open your wound some more." Fuji said, looking straight ahead of him.

"But…" Ryoma tried to say something but Fuji blocked his words.

"No more buts, Ryoma!" Fuji said mightily. "That's enough! You'll stay here, just as I have told you to!"

For a long moment, no words were spoken between the two. Fuji continued to fire at Chinese men in a more ruthless manner than before while Ryoma just stared at his fiancé with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Syu…" Ryoma said in soft and apologetic voice.

"We should've stayed at the safe zone earlier when we still had the chance." Fuji said rather angrily. "Now look at us! You're wounded and I'm shooting while a carcass lies right in front of me! Why couldn't you just listen to me before?"

"I'm really sorry, Syu…" Ryoma said again, only now, tears fell from his eyes.

Fuji sighed at the sight of his fiancé crying. "It's okay, Ryoma. We're here, and we couldn't change that fact, now can we?"

"So, do you forgive me?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"I forgive you, Ryoma, because I love you." Fuji said rather sweetly, with his heart-pounding smile.

Ryoma smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Syusuke. I love you, too, with all of my heart."

"We'll both survive this war, Ryoma. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Fuji assured his fiancé, exposing his azure eyes to the golden ones.

Silence dominated over them. Fuji just continued to fire at Chinese resistance, just as what ordered to him. Ryoma just stayed motionless right beside Fuji.

After some time, Fuji's gun wouldn't fire anything anymore. He looked at Ryoma and said, "Ryoma, I'm out of ammo. Do you still have some magazines there?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No, Syusuke. I'm all out."

"Then I'll have to grab that person's gun." Fuji said, pertaining to the dead person lay dead on a pavement around 10 feet from his position.

"Just be careful, Syu…" Ryoma said, while watching his fiancé sprint to the carcass.

Fuji easily reached his destination. He grabbed the dead person's gun, and readied himself to jump towards Ryoma's direction. He jumped like Superman, but while he was in mid-air, a bullet hit him in the abdominal area, where it was most fatal. He landed exactly beside Ryoma.

"SYUSUKE!" Ryoma shouted desperately as he scurried to his dying fiancé. "SYU! SYU! SYU! DON'T DIE ON ME RIGHT NOW! DON'T DIE, SYU!"

Fuji coughed blood out of his airway and stared at Ryoma's eyes. "Ryoma…" He said faintly.

"No, Syu! Don't die! Remember your promise! We'll both survive this war!" Ryoma reminded, squeezing Fuji's hand with his uninjured one.

"I guess I can't fulfil my end of the promise now, Ryoma…" Fuji said in between coughs.

"No, Syu! Please! Be strong! Don't leave me alone!

Fuji smiled sweetly. "I'll always be there for you, Ryoma. That's a promise." Fuji said, in his sweet and faint voice.

"Syu! Don't leave me!"

"I love you, Ryoma." Fuji said as tears fell from his closed eyes. "I love you more than I have loved anyone before. I love you…"

"Syu!" was all Ryoma managed to say before bursting into a deep and sorrowful cry.

"Good-bye, Ryoma…" Fuji feebly said before taking his last breath.

" SYUSUKE!!" Ryoma shouted with all of his might. His sullen voice echoed into the far mountains and vibrated to the open ocean where they came from.

For a very long time, he just cried over his fiancé's dead body, squeezing it tightly with all his might. Even the heavens seemed to have felt the sorrow, for it suddenly went dim.

Then, a stray bullet made its way towards Ryoma, killing his life instantly.

* * *

Didya lyk it?? :D heheh... :D I hope you did... it's basically the same thing as the Drama counterpart... ;D hehe.. ;D except that the drama couterpart is just easier to write... :D hehe... :D

So... continue sending the reviews okay?? :Dhehhe... :D it's fun reading them... :D

all the while... :D

kitoyisme


	3. In Tokyo's Busy Streets

**My Endless Love**

hey guys! :D hehe... :D sorry all to keep you waiting, I still have a life outside writing... but... after an approximately 10 days, I've finally uploaded the next chappie!! :D hooray for me! :D hehe... :D

I have a little piece of warning, though, before you read... I think I made Ryoma a little bit OC on this chappie.. I think... yeah... I'm really not sure if I did... I just think... so... since I've already told about my probable mistake about Ryoma's character... don't write a review about it... maybe except if it's a good one... :D

Read and Review, ok? :D hehe... :D It means more to me than just a chunk of characters... :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT... okay? :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Tokyo's Busy Streets**

Tokyo City, capital of the land of the rising sun and pioneer city in terms of technology, has its citizens walking peacefully on its busy streets. Firms near the streets busily drag random Japanese men to have a glance at their products. Lights flicker on billboards and other advertising spaces as little birds make nests out of them. Railroads above the streets give way to the trains travelling exceedingly fast. Indeed these kinds of things bring life to Tokyo.

But as for the stock broker Fuji Syusuke, his life is going to end if he won't be able to catch the bank before it closes. He runs quickly through the crowded streets, pushing his way across the mob of people idly walking before him. He glanced at his watch only to see that he only has 15 minutes remaining before the bank closes, and with it, his deal with a client. He dashed inside alleys and invades private property just to find the quickest route to the bank, which was still an approximate 4 or 5 city blocks away.

He slides gracefully in between the huge crowd that is making his trip rather difficult. Even with the rugged running and sliding activity, he remains a beauty like none other. His long flowing hair waves with every movement; his business attire, without the coat, clings unto his body, showing every curve on his thin muscular build-up. Everything in him just seems to be so perfect.

After all of the running, Fuji arrived at the place where the bank stood erect with still 8 minutes before the establishment closes. He wiped his face off with salty sweat and went inside the building to do his transactions. He finished depositing a substantial amount of money to his client's account and withdrawing a couple thousands of Yen from his own account. He smiled satisfactorily and exited the bank, keeping the money inside his wallet. Once outside, he grabbed his phone and dialled his client's phone number.

"This is Nakamura." The other line instantly said.

"Moshi moshi, Mr. Nakamura!" Fuji gleefully greeted. "This is Fuji. I've deposited the money to your account already." He reported.

"Good, Mr. Fuji! Please return to my office as soon as possible." The man named Nakamura instructed.

"Ok, Mr. Nakamura. You WILL sign the papers, now won't you, Mr. Nakamura?" Fuji asked, slightly opening his eyes and closing it once more.

"Of course I will, Mr. Fuji, once you're here." Nakamura confirmed.

"Ok, Mr. Nakamura." Fuji said before hanging up. He smiled some more and dialled his boyfriend's number. "Moshi moshi, Kunimitsu!"

"Moshi moshi, Syu!" Tezuka greeted back.

"Guess what's new…" Fuji said in a rather teasing tone. He slowly walked towards his client's office which was still 10 city blocks from where he is.

"A girl with a kid told you that you're the father of her child?" Tezuka replied apathetically, not like there's something new about it.

"Nope, that's not new anymore. Guess some more…" Fuji said, rolling his eyes.

"You were caught in a fight a killed someone?" Tezuka replied with his usual tone – bored.

"Well, that nearly happened if it wasn't for that good security guard that placed the rampant drunkard on handcuffs. Guess some more…" Fuji replied, releasing a slight laugh.

"You bought a flavoured condom for me?" Tezuka replied, with a slight hint of expectation on his voice.

"What a nice idea! I'll go buy an apple flavour before I'll arrive home." Fuji replied, literally jumping with joy.

"So, what was your _'something new'_ today?" Tezuka asked, returning to his usual tone.

Fuji was about to tell Tezuka his deal with his client, when something, or someone, caught his eye. A short green-haired man was walking towards him, carrying a Himalayan cat carefully placed on his brute arms. He slowed down and stared at the man with eyes showing nothing but blankness. Fuji, for the first time, felt something he couldn't actually explain. It was a feeling like none other. It was quite similar to what nostalgia feels, except, different. He was unaware of who the young man is and what he has to do with him. Everything was just spontaneously happening.

They drew closer towards each other, and closer, and closer, until the back of their hands actually hit the other. Fuji felt a tiny spark when his skin touched the other. Tiny as it is, it felt extremely powerful, like a bolt of lightning straight from _Zeus's_ mighty palm. But Fuji, good as he is in hiding his emotions, showed little of the effect of the spark.

As their body distanced each other, Fuji's abrupt feeling slowly drifted away. He took one last look at the mystic man only to see that the other man is also staring at him with raised eye brow. Fuji smiled, and the other person just arrogantly faced the direction he is taking.

"Syusuke? Are you still there? Why aren't you saying anything? Hello, Syu?" Tezuka's voice cracked out Fuji's speaker, making Fuji realize that Tezuka is still waiting on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, baby. Listen, I got to go. We'll just continue this later, ok?" Fuji said in a hurry.

"Why? What's the matter?" Tezuka asked with a slight worry, or so it seems.

"Oh, nothing really. Just caught up in Tokyo's busy streets." Fuji answered.

"Ok, love you, baby!" Tezuka apathetically said, of course, Fuji knows that Tezuka meant it.

"Love you, too, baby!" Fuji replied before dropping the call. He then broke into a quick run towards his client's building.

His smile never faded away.

* * *

Tokyo City, capital of the land of the rising sun and home of the world renowned Cherry Blossoms, has its citizens happily socializing on its open parks. Couples busily engage themselves with activities; activities so sweet and so warm that it can melt you by just staring at it. Children joyfully run in any random direction while their guardians and nannies busily entertain themselves with gossips and the like. Indeed, these kinds of things bring life to Tokyo.

But as for the soldier Echizen Ryoma, his life has been brought to an end because of mild heart problem, making him forever ineligible of becoming a soldier. Being a soldier is all he had ever wanted. Ever since his elementary days, he has been very fascinated by how organized and how responsible soldiers can be. And now, because of a tiny health problem that can be cured over time, the dream that he so carefully prized falls apart.

He just sulked and moped all by himself on the park infested by little brats, quixotic couples, and good-for-nothing guardians. After a very long time of moping, Ryoma's phone rang. He slowly picked it out of his tight pocket and pressed the answer button, hesitating to see who was reflected on the caller ID. He placed the phone to his ear slowly.

"Yo, Echizen! It's Momo, where are you?" Momoshirou said on the other side of the phone. Ryoma didn't reply anything, he just stayed still. "Echizen?" Momo called out again.

"Ja…" Ryoma simply said, answering Momo's question.

"Where are you? We've been looking all over for you!" Momo shouted on the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" Ryoma bluntly said.

"There's a party at Kawamura's sushi bar, are you going?" Momo asked.

"No." Ryoma said in an uninterested manner.

"But--" Momo was about to say something when Ryoma dropped the call and placed the phone back where it came from.

Ryoma's cat, Karupin, jumped up back again to his master's lap when the phone was kept. Ryoma gently brushed the feline's soft fur with his masculine hand. "Oh, Karupin. Why do I have to fail my lifelong dream of becoming a soldier? What have I done wrong?" Ryoma spoke out loud enough for only Karupin and him.

Karupin purred in reply.

"Whatever, Karupin. I've been such a failure." Ryoma gently fixed Karupin's position to a more comfortable one. "Let's go." Ryoma said before standing up and walking away from the blasted park.

Ryoma walked along the huge buildings of Tokyo, deeper into the city. He walked for a very, very, VERY long time, and he never seems to get tired of doing so. And while walking, his head was just either at his feet or at Karupin.

After an approximately 30 minutes of walking, an eerie feeling overtook Ryoma, like he was being watch or stared at. He didn't need to look up to see who was staring at him; the reflection from the shiny cars parked near the sidewalk shows the answer to him—a relatively small, thin man with chestnut hair holding a phone. He just remained calm and serene, like what he was feeling is not true. But more than that feeling, he felt extremely melancholic, like he misses something. Yet, he doesn't have the slightest idea what it is he's feeling melancholic about.

The other person seemed to have stopped moving and stayed at one place, standing and staring at Ryoma. Ryoma just walked on closer and closer to him. Ryoma was just right by the other person's side when the back of their hands touched the other. Spontaneously, there was a little spark between his skin and the other's. But, little as it may, it felt extremely forceful, as though _Thor_ himself has caused the irrevocable shock. But Ryoma, who has a reputation being a former soldier, showed little of the effect of the spark.

Ryoma continued to walk onwards, and gradually, the feeling of melancholy and eeriness floated away. He glanced back at the person, only to see that the other person was going to look at him. Out of the blue, Ryoma showed his irritated look accompanied by a raised eye brow. The other person showed a smile that was angelic, so angelic that it made Ryoma skip a beat or two, but Ryoma knew better than show that he skipped a beat to the other. He just faced his back to the person in an arrogant manner.

When Ryoma made sure that the other person wasn't looking at him anymore, he glanced back and, for some unknown reason, smiled. He stopped walking and sat at a table outside a coffee shop. He ordered a drink and resumed on caressing his sleeping cat's fur. While waiting for his drink, his phone rang. He picked it up in a relatively radiant approach.

"Moshi moshi! Echizen here." He greeted the person on the other line.

"Echizen! Are you ok? Where are you?" Momo said on the other end of the line.

"Oh yeah, just caught up in Tokyo's busy streets." Ryoma said before dropping the call.

His smile never faded away.

* * *

Just in case you have some problems with the italicized words up there (though I highly think you wouldn't)... Zeus is the Greecian leader of the Gods... Thor, on the other hand, is a Norse god of war and thunder, characterized by a hammer named mjollinir... :D

anyways... didya like it?? i sure hope you do... :D hehe... :D and since you've finished reading the chappie... i guess you wouldn't mind sending a review, now would you? hehe... :D

well, anyways... I'm afraid I won't be able to update in a short time's notice... classes are coming and sembreak is going... :D hehe... :D

all the while... :D

kitoyisme


End file.
